tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Tiamat
Warning: This article contains spoilers for Rise of Tiamat. The Rise of Tiamat was a campaign that followed the Hoard of the Dragon Queen adventure, with many of the same characters returning to fight the Cult of the Dragon. The adventure takes place a year after the previous story, beginning in the year 16DE when the draakhorn ''sounds, signalling to the world that Tiamat, the Dragon Queen will soon rise. Dramatis Personae Player Characters * '''Rack' - gold dragonborn monk. * Kadmos - elf wanderer. * Darion Relthorne - half-ogre paladin of the Hallowed Assault. * Johanne Varghazt '''- infiltrator and spy for the Unbidden. * '''Barion Relthrone - half-elf evocation wizard. * Barra - bronze dragonborn barbarian. * Lukas Temper '- a human monster slayer. Allies The players have amassed a number of allies in their efforts against the Cult of the Dragon, though many have agendas of their own. Noble Alliance ''For more on this, see here. The Noble Alliance is a group of human, elf, and dwarf dominated nations that have come together jointly to address the threat of the Cult of the Dragon. * 'Court of the Sun '- King Sanctus II * 'Hoffendale Botsch '- Duke Lothon Randalhost * 'Royal Speakers '- Ambassadors Brawnanvil, Purecoin, and Tallstack * 'Delegates of Sang '- Lord Protector of Sang Edric Tane * 'Quel'Doran Embassy '- The Empress Malendrach * 'Arcane Authority '- Archmage Ba'win * 'Gifted of Osana '- Ingel and Hignut of the Gifted * 'Zafra Officer of Special Circumstances '- * 'Harlod Brothers ltd. '- Guth Grimvit and Shu Aggan * 'Duchy of Eldswall '- Duke Rengin and Duchess Leria * 'Custodian of Stonehold '- Lord Jerrold Halford * 'Herald of Casa '- Maximilian Mendez * 'Lord of Bisai '- Baron Scorbik * 'Voice of Arroad '- Count Muud * 'Okarthel's Speaker '- Lord Hrekemi * 'Drenden Envoy '- Admiral de Lun The Unbidden For more on this, see here. A group of powerful individuals working to keep power out of the hands of those that should not have it. * 'Remallia Haventree '- High ranking member * 'Leosin Erlanthar '- Low ranking member * '''Gurdrak, Duke of Drakkenperch - High ranking member Order of the Justicar For more on this, see here. * Onthar Frume '- Knight of the Order * '''High Justice Hylef '- High Jutice Enclave For more on this, see here. * '''Delann Winterhound - Voice of the Enclave Small Ring For more on this, see here. * Lady Rian Nightshade - Mistress of the Network Cult of the Dragon For more on this, see here. The cult of the dragon are the main antagonists in this story. The members of the cult that the party has encountered are listed below. Cult Members * Langdedrosa Cyanwrath '- a blue dragonborn champion of the cult in Greenfields, killed by the group in the Croften flood plain in Greenfields.. * 'Frulam Mondath '- leader of the cult in Greenfields, killed by the group at Croften Pond where she hoped to hatch a black dragon wyrmling. * 'Rezmir - a black dragonborn cult leader. * Dralmorrer Nostamith '- a Quel'Doran elf commander of Castle Naerytar in the Swamp of Dead Men. * 'Talis the White - A cult leader aspiring to achieve higher than her station that has made a tenuous alliance with the party in order to advance herself. Allies of the Cult * Rath Modar - exiled Magistrate from Zel'bidaal allied with the cult, researching ways to bring powerful entities into the Material Plane. * Arauthator '- White dragon that dwelt in Oyaviggaton in the Sea of Moving Ice. * 'Pharblex Spattergoo - bullywug leader in the Swamp of Dead Men. Other Characters The group has encountered many different people in their journey, and while they may not count the following people as allies, they are not quite enemies either. * Scaly Death '- a black dragon encountered in the Swamp of Dead Men, worshiped by the Scaly Death tribe of lizardfolk, the dragon never gave its name, nor was it asked. * 'Snapjaw '- a lizardfolk warrior of the Scaly Death tribe, aided the players in their battles in Castle Naerytar. * 'Arveiaturace - a white dragon that encountered the players in Oyavigatton, striking a deal with them to return her master to life in exchange for their lives. Story The story begins when the draakhorn ''sounds, its message spreading across Etan and Vhir that the Dragon Queen is rising. The First Council Session ''For more on this, see here. Meeting up after their year apart to attend the wedding of Larion Relthorne and Alais Jolivet, the group are together when the draakhorn ''sounds. Summoned by the Noble Alliance, the group are tasked with fighting the Cult of the Dragon once more. The Sea of Moving Ice ''For more on this, see here. The group discovers that their friend has been killed, they call upon their new allies to help bring them back to life. Setting off to the far north, the group ready themselves for their coming challenges. Oyaviggaton For more on this, see here. Reaching their destination, the group attempt to find out more information from a tribe, but after failing the challenge set by the tribe shaman the group descend down a darker path as they delve into the secrets of the ice berg Tomb Of Diderius For.more on this, see here. Returning the stolen artefacts, with some contention, the group set off to Zel'pas and on to the Tomb of Diderius in pursuit of Varram the White. What secrets lurk in the desert that the dwarf cultist seeks? Ss'tck'al For more on this, see here. As the undead lord Diderius revealed the secret passage, the group get the drop on a group of lizardfolk and yuan-ti. Fighting through the lairs of the snake people, the group search for Varram the White in the depths of Ss'tck'al. Fate of the Wyrmspeakers For more on this, see here. Departing the Dragon Lands, the group escorts Varram the White to Grostere where his fate is decided. Tasked by the Enclave to investigate attacks on isolated settlements in Telinor, the group travel with Khez to find the Green Wyrmspeaker. Son of Sarportan For more on this, see here. After failing to capture or kill the Green Wyrmspeaker, but ending the attacks on the elves in the north, the group puts one of their fallen companions to rest and meets a new one. With some advice from the King of Grostere and a new leader in the Unbidden, they set off to end the reign of terror of a red dragonspawn in Hoffendale. Deathbrand For more on this, see here. Returning to Renebach village, the group learns that an elderly halfling has been taken captive, racing after him the group rejoins with Khez to find them. Meanwhile, a red dragon has driven fear into the hearts of the storm giant shepherds of the Falkanah Plains, the group resolve to end this terror before it corrupts the plains in a burning wasteland. A Storm in Greenest For more on this, see here. The group travel from the Skyspitter Mountains to Greenest, making new allies and receiving messages from old ones, they find that the Cult of the Dragon is still a threat to them even when they believe themselves safe. Council of Wyrms For more on this, see here. The Heroes of Greenest encounter an old face from their past and are forced to make a choice, honour their word or face the Vengeance of Talis the White. Returning to the Council, the group reluctantly travel to an assembly of Metallic Dragons in the north to parley on behalf of the fairfolk of the world. In a Darker Light For more on this, see here. The group returns to Grostere where they find the city preparing for the celebration of Dawnriven, as they carry with them the Dragons' demands, they find new offers waiting for them as they enter a different city than the one they remember. Clashing with fiends and desecrated grounds beneath the holy city, the group find clues to some dark plots at work. The Taken Path For more on this, see here. As the group meets up to discuss what they should prioritise in the efforts against the Cult of the Dragon, Rack confronts his accusers, as the group learns more of the dwarves, and must contend with a magical maze that seeks to confound them at every turn. Turning the Sands For more on this, see here. As the group unites in the maze surrounding Xonthal's Tower, they delve deeper into the secrets of the old wizard's home, fighting against the Cult of the Dragon desperate to keep the Blue Dragon Mask away from them. Dragonfall For more on this, see here. Mirroring the attack on Greenest that had brought them together long ago, the group must this time answer the final call. Tiamat has risen and the Heroes of Greenest are called upon to stop her, but do they have the strength to overcome the Dragon Queen?Category:Campaigns Category:Dragons Category:Tiamat Category:Tyranny of Dragons